Screaming Silence
by ChiliCheeseDynamite
Summary: (A Jeff the Killer x Reader fic. Enjoy!) You were on the verge of falling asleep when he barged into your room, and into your life. What will happen to you now? Who will you become? And who are you, really? (Note: This story used to be entitled "Crimson," but I saw a lot of things needing change so here.)


CHAPTER ONE

It was a still night when he came. You'd been on the verge of falling asleep, eyes shut and body facing the ceiling, when the door to your room creaked open. It had been quite some time since the hinges were oiled. You assumed it was either your dad or your mom. Then you remembered: they were still out of country for a long business trip, and it would still be another three months before they returned.

An inward panic gripped you as you shut your eyes tight, pretending to be asleep. _Maybe the stranger would just rob me and not kill me when he sees I'm asleep,_ you thought. Through the soft drone of the air-conditioner, you heard the door close. The sound of muffled footsteps on the carpet was getting closer to your bed. Your heartbeat quickened when you felt a depression on the spot right next to you.

 _"I know you're awake."_ Something ice cold pressed against your throat as the voice, seemingly male, spoke in lilting tones. Slowly, with your heart thudding faster against your ribcage, you opened your eyes.

His face was white, whiter than any pale skin tone you've ever seen. His hair reached his shoulders, black and unkempt. His eyes were burnt at the edges, at his lids. They would never shut. A huge smile stretched from one cheek to the other, only that the smile was...carved. His cheeks were ripped apart. His lips were burnt a deep red.

And now, rather than being more frightened, your panic went away. Pretty strange. Was it the voice?

"Who are you?" Your voice came out casual and friendly. Very weird indeed.

If he could, he would have blinked in surprise. His expression told you so. Then he masked his emotions again, regarding you silently for a moment before hissing once more.

"You do not know me? But you must. Haven't you heard anything...lately?" He leaned in closer at the last word, the intent to frighten you returning as he pressed the knife a little deeper against your throat.

"Hmm. Lately..." You mused aloud, eyes on the ceiling. "Ah. The killings." Your eyes darted back to him. "So that was you."

"Slow, aren't we?" The knife pressed deeper, and you felt a thin trail of blood trickle down your neck. Your would-be killer looked at it and let out a high-pitched cry of genuine happiness.

"Oh look! Isn't it beautiful? Hahahahahaha!" He looked at you again. "Do you know who's going next tonight?" He leaned in and whispered in your ear, like a gleeful child. "Do you?"

Although he was still intent on murdering you, and he seemed like a psychopath from the looks of it...you were distracted by the quality of his laugh rather than the sharp cold steel that could take your life away any minute. You giggled. The knife went slack on your neck as the boy leaned away with that _I-would-have-blinked-in-surprise-if-I-could_ expression on his face again.

"Is it possible you don't know?"

"Do you want to play a guessing game, then?" you smiled.

The knife went away from your throat, allowing you to sit up as his pitch black eyes bored into yours.

"Why aren't you scared? Are you hiding it from me?"

"Well...this is strange, but...no. I'm just not," you responded, shrugging.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"I'm just not, like I said."

"But why?"

You looked at him. "I don't know. I know I should be. But I can't."

"Then what do you think about me?"

You took in his features for a longer time duration. You weren't disgusted at all, but rather…

"You're beautiful. I'm not lying. For some reason, you are to me. I'm also quite curious about you."

"What is there to be curious about?"

"Oh, a lot of things. We've just met tonight, after all."

"I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I think you are."

"Hmm." He stared at the knife on his lap. "I always had to ask them before I could get their answer."

"Hm?"

"You're the first one to answer without me having to ask."

"You're finding me weird, aren't you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." This time, he locked eyes with you. "Weird sounds like a bad word. You are...unique. That sounds like a good word."

You blinked. "Thank you. And...you haven't answered my question," you said as he got up from your bed.

"What?" he asked as he walked to your door.

"I asked for your name, remember?" you giggled. The sound made him turn around.

"Jeff." He turned the knob to let himself out.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" you called.

"Perhaps," came the reply as the door closed behind him. You thought you heard him say "Go to sleep" before the door shut, but you weren't sure.

You went back under the bed sheets and proceeded to sleep once more.


End file.
